Uncle 'Itch
by A-Marlene-S
Summary: Pitch Black, The King of Nightmares, everyone's favorite enemy, friend, uncle, and confidante. Multi-Crossover. ROTBTD AU. D/C: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"Come along Dennis." Pitch Black tutted a young boy with bright blue eyes, curly red hair wearing a yellow and green shirt with a green four on it, a pair of tan shorts and tennis shoes. Dennis giggled as he followed the King of Nightmares.

"Okay, Uncle 'itch." Dennis responded.

Pitch only closed his eyes as he shook his head at the nickname. Dennis has been having issues saying his p's which resulting with a revolting and hopefully temporary nickname. "How did I get into his predicament in the first place…Oh yes…"

Pitch reached down and picked up Dennis, had him at eye level while speaking in a menacing tone. "Someone had decided to run off while playing a game of hide and go scream. You wouldn't know who that would be hm?"

"Me, me." Dennis laughed aloud as Pitch glared at him halfheartedly.

"Your grandfather is going to have another episode because of this." Pitch muttered under his breath. He hoisted Dennis up so the half vampire/half human child sat on his shoulders. "You gave everyone scare you know. With you running off, your grandfather had called everyone to be in search of you."

"Sorry…" Dennis mumbled into Pitch Black hair "I was mad…"

"Oh…Why were you mad?" Pitch asked the hybrid child as he trekked through the area through the shadows to not be seen by a certain group. Judging how late it was, they will not make it back to the Hotel before sunrise and last thing that Pitch needed is sunlight. He would have to take the child to his lair for now until nightfall's once more.

"Not a vam'ire like momma." Dennis mumbled with a sniffle. "Not a human like daddy."

"Oh." Pitch said, now understanding the sudden mood change from the young child. He had heard down from the shadows how Dracula's father, Vlad, (Pitch utterly loathes the vampire, till this night the twit still has not gave him the proper thanks for helping him spread the fear of vampires everywhere) had made a scene about Dennis being what he is and humans at the hotel. "Well…I know what you are."

"You do!" Dennis said excitedly.

"You are a demon spawn sent here on earth to make my existence completely unbearable." Pitch deadpanned, black sand began to swirl around them and within a blink of an eye the two quickly disappeared. The only trace that was left behind is the sound of a child's laughter that lifted everyone's spirits.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is so not my night." Pitch muttered, he quickly traveled through the dark shadows of the night. He glanced over his shoulder and inwardly felt relieved at seeing that he was not followed. "Why did I ever agree to do this in the first place…"

Soft peals of laughter and howls interrupted the silent night. Pitch eyes widened and he quickly picked up his pace. 'Oh right…I am their favorite uncle.'

Right as he goes Scott free, a sharp whistling sound ran out and next thing Pitch knew, he is on the ground groaning in pain. Pitch mentally counted down in his head to repress the urge to curse colorfully, last thing he needed is a little hybrid to copy said colorful curses.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." A familiar Australian voice taunted.

"I wasn't even doing anything." Pitch growled under his breath, he glanced up to see Bunnymund, Toothina, North, Sandy and Jack Frost standing over him.

"You have been chasing after children for several nights now, Pitch Black." Toothina stated, she crossed her arms over her shoulder. Baby Tooth, who is standing on her shoulder, mimicked her.

"All over the world, not just here." North tutted him.

"I thought he should still be too weak to leave his lair?" Jack asked, he jammed his staff in Pitch's stomach.

Sandy shrugged his shoulders; a sand question mark appeared above his head.

Pitch stood up and shook out his coat, he ignored the Guardians words to contemplate his situation. Since he was caught, doing nothing that could call for the current situation. He was not even doing anything… towards complete, and total human children. Anything else is fair game, and with total permission by their parents.

"A couple of friends helped me recuperate." Pitch stated evenly; he partially ignored the looks of disbelief by the others. "What….? I have friends is that much of a shock."

"Well…" Jack coughed out. "Yes, it is."

"Hahaha." Pitch laughed out with a deadpanned expression. "What do you lot want? I was not doing anything to have all of you hunting me down like some common criminal."

"Did you not hear us earlier, you idiot?" Bunnymund stated, he pulled out one of his boomerangs and pointed it threateningly at Pitch.

"I am not chasing children…" Pitch glowered at them, he looked over his shoulder to see no one much to his comfort. It seems that the little monsters are waiting until he is alone. "As much as I want to chat some more with all of you…I must get going."

Pitch turned around to only be face to face with North's sword, at that moment multiple howls and a scream broke out. "Oh…now you have done it…"

"Done what?" Jack asked, he looked at the same direction what Pitch was previously looking at and saw what seemed like a giant dust cloud. It was nothing like pitch had ever created before. Within said dust clout, growls and howls rang out. "Uh…guys…What's that?"

"UNCLE PITCH," Rang from the dust cloud.

"Not again…" Pitch muttered with a blank expression, he was then knocked to the ground by a hoard of werewolf kids and a single child timidly and werewolf kid wearing a pink shirt hid behind Pitch as the werewolf.

"Leave Uncle Pitch alone!" One of the many werewolf kids growled.

"You, big meanies!" Another growled.

"Bullies!"

"Jerks!"

"Chicken!"

"Gremlin booties!" The only human like child shouted.

"Language!" Pitch boomed, his black sands enveloped the werewolf kids and child. He levitated them high above himself. "I have raised all of you better than that."

A muffled, sorry Uncle Pitch came out of the giant sand ball. Pitch then stared at the Guardians with an annoyed expression. "As you can see, these are not children…these are monsters!"

"Who were they yelling at Uncle 'Itch?" The seemingly human child whispered to Pitch.

"Oh right…your parents never told you about the Guardians have they." Pitch said causally, as he causally ignored the growls coming from the orb of sand that was levitating above their heads.

"Uncle Dracula told us that they are a bunch of idiots." Winnie snorted. "A fat man in a red suit, a peacock, a copycat, and a giant jack-rabbit…is he here? If so, can we eat him?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I mean come on, I do not say, blah, blah, blah." Dracula nagged as he paced around Pitch Black's Lair. "Even my own grandson is 'mimicking' me!"

Pitch Black sat on a throne of sand with a book in hand, he divided his attention between the book and the vampire that showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. He should have known better than to expect a, what he interprets, a peaceful night. A night when he could be alone in the dark reading a book without worrying about anything; anything that happens to be a certain hybrid, werewolf pups and anything else in that nature. It was all for not as Dracula came unannounced and started to rant about the usual thing.

"Then there's the fact that Mavis wants to move out and take Dennis with her." Dracula sighed, he sat on a chair with a heavy expression at the thought of seeing his daughter and grandson move out of the hotel and away from him. "For Dennis safety…"

"She does have a point." Pitch said finally, he snapped his book closed and stared at Dracula in a challenging matter to keep him quiet. Dracula stayed quiet, "Dennis almost entirely human."

Dracula expression dismayed, total posture sagged and a total look of anguish that made Pitch roll his eyes. Out of everyone and anyone that can knock some sort of sense in the vampire is Pitch Black for multiple reasons.

Pitch threw his book at Dracula; it hits its target in the head causing Dracula to be flung backward with a loud oomph. "What was that for!"

"You are by far the most selfish fool I have ever met by far." Pitch said, he stood up and loomed over his friend, "Your daughter is looking after her son's safety just like what you have been doing to her for all her life. Protecting their own. Trust her Drac, Mavis wants what is best for her son that is more human than a monster, by putting themselves in a human environment."

"You already have an idea what to do don't you?" Dracula asked as he stood up with, his expression filled with glee. "Tell me!"

Pitch gave his friend an irritated expression. "Your grandson is still a half-vampire, train him to become a monster just enough to have Mavis believe it is best for him to stay at the hotel."

"What a wonderful idea!" Dracula shouted; his hand shot up into the air of the idea. "You always know what to do, old friend."

"Good… NOW LEAVE ME BE!" Pitch bellowed at him.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so grumpy about it…"


	4. Chapter 4

"And... That is how that story truly ended." Pitch Black said softly, he silently closed a thick old book titled in thick gold ink, 'Grim Tales.' Looking up from his giant pedestal of black sand, Pitch saw all the young monsters/children, of his close friends, in the cages he has all around his lair. All the cages are set up are to be hanging rooms, with mattresses, pillows, toys, and pictures of their family and friends. It was rather convenient for Pitch to turn the cages into rooms as they were all in the same location.

Pitch stood up from his spot, he flicked his hand and silently several of his Nightmares jumped around to close the doors to the cage like rooms. Turning around, Pitch started to head off to his own room as his Nightmares would take care of all the young monsters.

"Uncle 'Itch…"

Pitch stopped midstride, he looked over his shoulder to see a Dennis peeking out of his room. Turning around, Pitch made steps using his sand to come up to eye level to Dennis. "Is something the matter Dennis?"

Dennis hesitated for a moment. "Could you sing?"

"Hm…Perhaps." Pitch thought with a shrug. "Only one song and then you have to sleep. Deal everyone?"

"Deal…" Echoed all throughout the lair.

As Pitch began to sing a soft lullaby, as he sang all the other occupants that were left in his care listened in. For someone dub the Nightmare King, he could easily put anyone to sleep with his deep baritone voice. One by one, everyone fell asleep no longer able to stay up any longer. Pitch continued to sing as he headed out of the main area. "Pleasant nightmares, my little monsters…"


	5. Chapter 5

"I think he hates me."

Mavis glanced over at her boyfriend sitting in the corner going through his backpack. His shoulders tense, in fear or frustration, she could not tell. "I think he likes you."

"All he did is sit there and stared at me," Johnny exclaimed, nearly pulling out his hair. "I know that meeting with him, means a lot to you along with his approval. Do not get me wrong though. The dude is cool! I mean, the Boogeyman! The dude is just as cool as I remembered!"

Johnny jumped around the room in total excitement at meeting Pitch Black, The King of Nightmares. A curt knock sounded off through the room causing Mavis placed down a magazine she was reading and stood up heading towards the door of her room. Opening the door, she saw Pitch Black standing in front of her door waiting. Johnny by now stopped his sudden outburst and stared at Pitch with a deer caught in the headlights look.

"May I have a word in private with Jonathan." Pitch asked politely to Mavis. "It would only take a moment."

Mavis glanced back at her boyfriend to see him mouthing at her to not leave him. "I'll be at the lobby if you need me."

Pitch moved aside to allow Mavis to walk off and silently entered the room closing the door behind him. Turning his total attention to Johnny, Pitch stood there examining him.

The two of them stared at each other, not breaking the one-sided awkward silence.

"When are you going to official ask Dracula for Mavis's hand in marriage?"

-.-

On the other side of the door, Mavis and Dracula had an ear pressed against to the door of Mavis's room listening in to the conversation between Johnny and Pitch.

Mavis dabbed her eyes with a cloth that her offered to her as she listened to Johnny speech about how much he loves her and wanting to officially get permission from not only from her father but also from her godfather. She handed back the cloth to her father after seeing him trying to fight back the tears. After Johnny finished, silence quickly followed.

Father and daughter glanced at each other as worry filled within them. Laughter filled the room making them jumped back in surprise. They heard Johnny and Pitch talking about Johnny's backpacking travels through Europe. It appeared that they found common ground. Traveling.

-.-

"He's been EVERYWHERE! The guy is so COOL!"

-.-

"He's acceptable for Mavis."

"That's it? No death threats? Anything?" Dracula said in shock.

Pitch ignored him in favor of reading a book and drinking a cup of iced tea.


	6. Chapter 6

_You are invited to Pitch Black's Autumn Festivity_

"You've done it again, Pitch!" Murray exclaimed; he swung an arm over Pitch's shoulders.

Pitch rolled in his eyes at Murray, he reached over and took Murray's arm off himself. "What kind of monster do you take me for if I cannot even throw a proper party."

"You got that right." Murray belched out, he hobbled over towards the other parting monsters.

Pitch only shook his head and tended to the other guest to his party. A party held to celebrate the start of the new season, Autumn. A time when the borders between the normal world and those of faery grow thin. The party guest are all monsters, different spirits, and the embodiment of different holidays. Everyone in the world of folklore.

The spirit of Autumn, a young male with a cloak of Autumn's first fallen trees and with a metal peg leg, leaning against his best friend, a giant ember scaled lizard, as he talked to the Spirits of Spring and Summer. The spirit of Spring is a bubbly blonde and spirit of Summer a fiery redhead with a clear Scottish accent.

'How they managed to not meet Frost is beyond me.' Pitch nodded his head towards the season spirit's direction. The three of them all looked at him with a knowing look and gave a short wave in acknowledgment.

"Great party, Black."

Pitch paused, he turned around to be faced to face with Jack-o'-lantern. Head of a carved out pumpkin and the body of a man wearing patched-up clothing one would see people wear out in the country. A huge grin on the pumpkin face that clearly say anything but a good time.

"Jack-o-lantern… Is everything to your liking?"

Jack-o-lantern grin nearly turns into a frown when he glanced over at all the holiday's embodiment's and spirits that have no associations with Halloween, heck not even close to Autumn. It was a mesh of everything…nothing like all the earlier parties. This party used to be named a Halloween bash only monsters were allowed, but ever since Pitch starting to host the parties it changed. There is one thing that annoyed him though. "A human, Black?"

Pitch glanced over the pumpkin spirit head, to see Johnny talking animatedly to Larry the leprechaun. The Nightmare King turned his attention back to the spirit of pumpkins with a clear frown. "Are we really going to have this conversation again? You know perfectly well where I stand on this. If I was as big of a prude as you, you would not have been invited to this party. We both know you are not exactly welcomed with many of the others… And you mostly come for the free food."

"What? You always have decent food in these parties."


	7. Chapter 7

"This is…so weird." Jack whispered to himself stepping into Pitch Black's lair. The invitation held tightly in his hand wondering if it is all a joke. Steeping into the lair, he began to hear music, laughter, and the smell of food.

A month ago, him along with the other guardians were all sent invitations to this party. Either the others blew off the party as a sort of trap or they simply said they were too busy to make it to the party. The ones with the latter excuse were Tooth and Sandy, this left Jack confused. They are not totally against or surprised by the invitation, before Jack could ask, they were already off to do their own thing.

This is what brought Jack to this 'party'. He stood in front of a closed giant metal door not knowing if he should go in or not.

"Are you going in?"

Jack swirled around to see a 18-year-old female with short black hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin wearing a black dress, black and red stripped leggings, and red converse. Jack blinked owlishly at her, not believing what he is seeing. "Uh…what?"

"Party? Any plans of going to joining in?" She chuckled when Jack gave her a blank expression. The teen stuck out of her hand in greeting. "My name is Mavis, my god-father is hosting the party."

"Jack, Jack Frost." Jack tried to clear his throat still trying to understand what is happening. "Godfather?"

"Pitch Black." Mavis responded opening the giant metal doors. At that the loud music, smell of food and chatter came at Jack in full blast.

"It is a party." Jack said taken aback by the atmosphere.

"Of course, it is. Welcome to Pitch Black's Autumn Festivity." Mavis said walking into the party disappearing within the crowed of monsters.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jack Frost. Welcome." Pitch welcomed the Winter Spirit.

Jack tensed at the sight of Pitch. "Pitch.

"Don't just stand there, join in the festivities." Pitch said guiding a very confused Jack towards certain corner of the party. "Don't worry about that line between good and evil if that has you worried about. Tonight, is a temporary truce. No fighting tonight."

Jack visibly relaxed but still on guard. Everything was just to off for him. He had never seen so many spirits, holiday personifications, and monsters. How in the world did he never know about any of them until now?

"You make it rather difficult to be friends with your nature." Pitch answered his unasked question. "You tend to go overboard, and we prefer to stick in the sidelines."

"Oh…"

"Here you are now, try to make new friends." Pitch patted Jack on his shoulders and walked off to tend to his other guests.

Jack shifted tensely not knowing what to do or say. He felt left out and out of place in the party. The feeling of loneliness began to swirl within him that he has not felt since he joined the Guardians.

"Spirit of Winter, Jack Frost. We meet at last."

Jack turned around to see another male that looked about two years, physically, older than him. Dressed in leather-like Viking outfit, with a cloak that seemed to make out of dead leaves. He had a couple of glasses. "Who are you?"

"Spirit of Autumn." The spirit responded, pointed over his shoulder to his friends. "Spirit of Spring, Summer, and the giant lizard is Toothless."

Jack glanced over Viking spirit to see the other spirits who gave him a short wave of greetings.

"Come on, hang out with us. These parties tend to get overwhelming."

As the night went by Jack began to open up to the other spirts and monsters around him. His mind opened with this side of Pitch Black. Someone that is a huge part of the not only in the Monster Community but also in the world of Spirits and Lore, the one and only Pitch Black. The sort of 'God-Father' for everyone here, everyone's favorite babysitter and the ultimate confidant.

"Who wants cake!" Pitch Black announced allowed to everyone in the room. Everyone cried out in excitement at the anticipation.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure about this?" Jack Frost asked, following Pitch Black into Hotel Transylvania. He tightly gripped his staff as nerves got the best of him. "Pitch?"

"Of course, I am; I am good friends with the owner." Pitch responded waving dismissively at Jack's worry. What Jack did not know is that North had asked him to take Jack for a vacation and out of everyone's hair for the meantime. It did not hurt that several of the monsters, spirits and so on at the Autumn Festivity he threw, wanted to see Jack again. "Including all the friends you made at the festivity are here too."

"I thought this place was for only monsters?" Jack saw a couple of humans wonder into the hotel with zombies following them carrying their luggage.

"Recently humans are allowed into the hotel." Pitch answered him, he picked up Jack by the scruff of his hoodie and they soared into the air. Jack's eyes widen when he saw what seemed like hundreds of familiar puppies run underneath them. "Wanda and Wayne are here already."

"Are those the werewolf pups?" Jack asked once Pitch landed in the front main door of the Hotel. "From the other night."

"Yes, don't mind them and you might want to keep a close eye on your staff." Pitch said, he let go of Jack's hoodie and headed towards the reception desk. "They have a tendency to bite and chew on everything."

"I thought they couldn't see me?" Jack asked.

"I have told them a lot about the Guardians…believe me, that was the last thing I wanted to do. They more or less accepted it." Pitch said rolling his eyes at the memory. It took him a good week trying to get them to believe. He stood in front of the reception desk, the Zombie in charge of booking the rooms groaned. "My usual room and a room for my friend."

The Zombie slowly typed into the computer letting out a groan of confirmation.

"How often have you been coming here?" Jack asked.

"Since it first opened over a hundred years ago." Pitch responded he took the two keys the Zombie handed him. "Thank you…."

Pitch looked down at Jack, the young Guardian swore that the older spirit grew several feet. "Do not cause any trouble for me here. Do not, I repeat not, do anything to make me regret bringing you here. This is the only place I know none of you Guardians bother me at. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Yo, Pitch!"

Pitch and Jack turned to see Johnny walking towards them, with Dennis sitting on his shoulders. "You made it! Whoa! Jack Frost too."

"Jonathan." Pitch greeted, he reverted to his original size although he still over towered everyone so far. His expression lightened when he greeted Dennis. "Dennis."

"Hi Uncle 'Itch!" Dennis giggled waving at Pitch.

"Hehe, Itch." Jack cracked into his hoodie.

Pitch calmly grabbed Jack's staff and hit him over the head with it, then placing it back in the Winter Spirit's hands. Dennis and Johnny laughed at Jack's baffled expression. "Ow…?"


	9. Chapter 9

Jack wondered around the Hotel Transylvania, it was early morning and many of the occupants in the hotel are either asleep or call it a day. Figueres, everyone in the hotel are more active at night than during the day. Pitch warned him that nothing happens during the day, he must wait until nightfall for the fun to begin.

Keeping his staff close to him, Jack walked through corridor after corridor, hoping to get his way back to the lobby.

"Hey, you lost?"

Jack turned around to see a familiar human walking up to him. "Er… Jonathan, right?"

"Call me, Johnny." Johnny said with a smile, he pulled out his phone and scanned through it before he looked back up at Jack. "Do you need help getting to your room? It's daytime, normally everyone is asleep at this time."

"No… I'm not….okay I maybe a tiny bit lost, but I'm looking for the lobby…" Jack laughed uneasily as many of the shrunken heads that hung on all the doorknobs began to sass him on how lost he was and how clueless he is.

"Follow me." Johnny motioned for the spirit to follow him.

As they walked, Jack felt the air between them felt tense and awkward. It was on his part than the human.

"How do you know, Pitch?" Johnny asked, breaking the silence, and catching Jack off guard.

"Errrrr… He attempted to take over children's dreams to replace them with nightmares." Jack replied uneasily.

"Oh! Oh… he probably did that to get away from Drac." Johnny chuckled, he looked off in the distance with an expression of melancholy. "Or he needed a recharge… Probably both… both is a good reason."

"You're not mad?"

"Nah, this place is filled with monsters. A lot of the guests here have their reasons for doing the things they have done to have the label of being a monster from the human population. It took a long while for a lot of us to realize that both humans and monsters that we all have dark and light sides to us. We all learned to live side by side to each other in harmony…and some other stuff…" Johnny said the last part in a low whisper more so to himself than to Jack, remembering what Dracula had told him about the coexistence of humans and monsters. "Anyway, here we are, the lobby!"

True to his word, the human and spirit are back at the lobby area of the hotel.

"Could I ask you a question?" Jack ask Johnny.

"Sure, shoot."

"How do you know Pitch? How is he connected to all of this? To everyone?"

"Hm… how do I explain that…" Johnny tapped a finger on his chin deep in thought. "Well… I never had dreams, always had nightmares. I officially met Pitch when he knocked on Mavis's door and demanded to know when I was going to take Mavis hand in marriage. He is her godfather you know. Good guy all around. As for the second question… Hm… Pitch is the reason many of the monsters here became who they are. He made them legends and a permanent fixture that has everyone become who they are. He is like that loveable uncle that always has his pockets filled with candy or toys, always has the best stories and the one you want to go to for advice…and… he's a great babysitter! Everyone loves him."


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III looked up at the massive hotel, he ignored all the monsters and humans that walked past him into the building. With a tired sigh, he heaved his rucksack over his shoulders and walked through the main entrance of Hotel Transylvania. He was officially on vacation and if he was needed somewhere, Mother Nature would be covering for him as he had worked for far so long and needed the break-in this time period. There was a slight possibility that his Valkyrie will be able to visit and Hiccup plans to make sure to spend his time with her for long as possible.

Slowly walking through the foyer of the hotel, Hiccup age and appearance shifted with each step. Being the Spirit of Autumn, a season of change and thus, his body changes constantly. Hiccup's physical appearance changed, becoming older and older with each step then halfway to the reception desk he turned into a young child to only turn to a preteen, a teen, a young adult, adult, old man, and repeat.

By the time Hiccup got to the reception desk, he was a skeletal older man who is wrinkled and shriveled up. His hand lightly tapped on the bell to get someone's attention.

"Oh, hey Hiccup!"

The sound of Hiccup's neck creaking as he moved to look over to see Johnny and Jack walking towards him. His hearing was not so good in this state, but he could see Jack looking at him with a mixture of shock and complete apprehension. Not surprisingly, a lot of spirits and monsters showed similar emotions to see a spirit age like him. With a shake of his head, Hiccup controlled his aging to shift back to one Jack was more familiar with. "That's a massive pain in the neck."

Hiccup, the appearance of a twenty-year-old, reached up to rub the back of his neck. His helmet is always a massive pain when he becomes a very, very, old man. The Viking turned to see Jack now giving him a gobsmacked look. "You'll end up catching dragon drool if you keep doing that."

Johnny only laughed at Jack's expressions, he had to admit though, seeing Hiccup change is something rather... odd. Hiccup only does it when he truly feels the need to rest and to take in everything, he has done for who knows how long. "A room for one...?"

"For now." Hiccup shrugged, turning his attention back at Johnny. "Same room?"

"Same room!"

"You're on vacation?" Jack finally asked.

"Yeah, even spirits need a break. Seems like you're on vacation too, considering you're here too."

"Pitch brought him here to help him get new friends." Johnny said before Jack could say anything, earning him a glare from the Spirit of Winter and Fun.

"Sound like the old Nightmare King himself." Hiccup laughed aloud, he took the key to his room and headed off towards the elevator. "Could you send food up to my room? And no disturbances afterward?"

"Yes, Hiccup, sir!"


	11. Chapter 11

Jack did not know what to think of one Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the Spirit of Autumn. One moment he would be seen laughing alongside with others or just completely out of sight, wanting to be left alone. It was never in-between. This had Jack looking throughout the hotel for Hiccup but was quickly coming up empty-handed. He was not in his room, the roof, the pool, tennis court, or even the swimming pool.

Hiccup was nowhere to be seen.

Jack let out a frustrated sigh as he perched himself on the roof of the hotel. He had wanted to talk to Hiccup about his time as the Spirit of Autumn, mainly wanting to know if he spent that time alone. Even though it became evident that is not likely. Hiccup appeared to have Toothless with him during the time of his _rebirth _and getting to know the other season spirits.

"Dragon Tooth for your thoughts?"

Jack nearly jumped out of his own skin, he turned his head and saw Hiccup also sitting on the rooftop just on the other side. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here… you just didn't notice me." Hiccup shrugged, he now looked younger and scrawnier compared to his older versions of himself. He looked like he has been brewing over something for who knows how long, and it showed.

Jack suddenly felt a sudden hit of melancholy overwhelm him. Memories of when he thought once buried are now returning to him. Even if the memories were happy ones, Jack could not help how they made him feel downcast about them. Then, as Hiccup's physical appearance changed so did Jack's mood.

"Sorry, you caught me in a moment of weakness." Hiccup laughed uneasily, he now looked like the same age as Jack. He turned his attention up towards the darkening sky with the moon held high.

Jack kept quiet for a moment before he reached out. "Do… do you want to talk about it?"

Pause.

"I miss my kids… I miss my wife…. I miss my friends…"

Jack knew at that moment, that any sort of jealously he had towards him… gone. The jealousy stemming from the fact Hiccup kept his memories of his time he lived and having close friends during his entire time as a Spirit. Opposite to what the Spirit of Winter had to deal with his own past of being alone and not knowing who he is and was. From what Jack had gathered, Hiccup's season is the cause of this melancholy and thus why he always told stories to anyone that is willing to listen. A way to cope with being _alive _for so long compared to many of them, including himself.

'Do I miss anyone?' Jack thought to himself.

It was a yes and no answer for the spirit. Jack spent over 300 years not even knowing if he had a family up until recently when he got his memories back. Even with the return of his memories… it did make him miss his family but with making new friends and dealing with Pitch, everything just went into the back of his mind whenever he is left alone for a long period of time…

"I'm sorry you had to go through your time as a Spirit alone, Jack." Hiccup apologized, causing Jack to break out of his thoughts. "You shouldn't have gone through what you've been through alone. I had trouble dealing with the previous Spirit of Winter… and I had to deal with the repercussions of his work."

"Really?" Jack asked, in an attempt to change the topic. "I heard stories, but never got an actual answer."

"…Old Man Winter… because of him, there was no time for a harvest before the frost set in…"


	12. Chapter 12

"So… Hiccup told me what happed back in the Dark Ages…"

Pitch stopped his light reading, he looked over at the open window to see Jack leaning against the windowsill. He could tell right off the bat that the Spirit of Fun is distraught and filled with unanswered questions. Inviting the winter spirit into the room, the Nightmare King stood up from the chair and headed towards the bookshelf in the room. He placed the book he was reading back in his place before pulling out another, one that is worn down but still legible. If one knows what language it is written in. "Is he moping?"

"…how di-Yes, he's moping." Jack took a step back at Pitch's question, his entire expression showed his confusion. "How did you know?"

"I've known Hiccup since the moment he first became a spirit before taking him under my wing." Pitch shrugged easily, he plopped himself back down in his chair and motioned for Jack to sit in the vacant chair that is across of him. "He does not like talking about that…_ time period._ It was truly the dark ages for many of us. What did he tell you?"

Jack uneasily sat in the chair; he couldn't maintain eye contact with Pitch. "That… you took the blame for something he did."

Pitch moved his head left and right as he took in Jack's words, thinking over on how he should respond. "Considering he told you that… I suppose I could let you in on what happened all those years ago. Just don't get any ideas…"

Pitch reached for the book and slowly opened. The moment the book opened, light enveloped the room and in its wake is colorful sand that foretold a story. "When Hiccup became the Spirit of Autumn, Old Man Winter made it his life mission to make the young spirit's afterlife as miserable as his own. This, added with no one wanting to intervene and being left to his own devices, it was to no one's surprise that he went mad."

Floating above the book, the sand shifted into different shapes and figures that went along with Pitch's words.

Hiccup waking up alone after being born again as the Spirit of Autumn…

Hiccup dealing with the constant harassment of Old Man Winter…

No one wanting to help Hiccup or even want to be troubled by his own presence…

Then…

Showing how the lands becoming barren wastelands, incapable of growing food.

"During this time, the Dark Ages took a massive turn as monsters became feared for who we are and we reveled in it. We loved putting the fear into humans but like all good things… it must come to an end." Pitch turned the page and the images shifted to show Pitch approaching the then Spirit of Winter. "As much I wanted to continue plunging the world into darkness, I could no longer watch Hiccup continuously be tormented by _him._ However, we both knew that if someone was going down, it would have been Hiccup who would take all the blame…"

"…you took the fall for Hiccup." Jack began to connect things in his mind. "But why? You weren't even talking to him by that time?"

"I was once in his position, Jack Frost." Pitch said coolly. "You need to know that Old Man Winter was feared by everyone, minus myself of course. To ensure to restore order, I needed to cause as much chaos as I could for something to happen. Unlucky for us that planned on going up against, Old Man Winter… Hiccup beat us to it and I wasn't going to allow him to become a victim any longer."

"You took the blame for-?" Jack couldn't finish his sentence and Pitch finished it for him.

"Murder? Yes. To be frank, what I had planned on doing to the old spirit doesn't even hold a candle to what Hiccup did to him. It even gave me nightmares." Pitch shivered at the memories. He shook his head to move those memories back into the back of his mind for now. "I had several of my friends to hide Hiccup while I covered everything up and it wasn't long before Man in the Moon created the Guardians to take me down. I did make them work for it though…"

Pitch muttered out the last part more to himself than to Jack before he closed the book and the colorful sand disappeared with it. "Mother Nature does not blame Hiccup for his actions but knows that punishment needed to be dealt with to ensure he is left alone by the Guardians for his act of rebellion as North likes to call it. She made him age forward and backward… a curse really but Hiccup took it in stride."

"What of his wife? When did she came back into the picture?" Jack asked.

"Between you and me, I believe Mother Nature pulled some strings to have her become a Valkyrie."


	13. An: CHECK MY PROFILE!

OKAY! I AM GOING TO CLEAR THE AIR!

CHECK MY PROFILE!

I AM THE ORIGINAL WRITERS OF ALL THE STORIES.

If some of you had checked the other accounts profiles, Unsung-Knight and Fanatic24, you'd see that I had planned to transfer the stories here. Hell, I have put up notices to it too.


End file.
